A conventional shield device in a resonant type noncontact power supply system is shown in FIG. 8. In this shield device, in order to provide an electromagnetic field shielding effect, a transmission coil (transmission antenna) 101 and a reception coil (reception antenna) 102 are covered by shielding members 103 and 104, respectively.